


Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave

by Govnah



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Chad sucks dick, F/M, I ship ErBorah, Jenny is cute, Kenny is a Badass, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tiffany is still thick as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govnah/pseuds/Govnah
Summary: When Crystal Lake finally reopened after all the years it was closed, there's obviously high demand and worry over safety, yet the new counselors don't exactly care in the slightest. However, when Jason returns from the grave and begins his rampage, the counselors will do anything to live, even if it means betrayal is in order.





	Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave

Well, training's done, and the results are in and I have assigned the new counselors to their jobs, I'm just hoping they're going to actually do good at their jobs. I have already written down the recruits, and I'm just going to name them.

Adam Palomino, the edgy one. He did well at the strength test and fear test, and was alright at the repair and stealth test (BTW, why do we have those?). His speed is fine as well as his stamina, but he's pretty poor at being lucky. I'd say that's his one flaw, and other than that, I see no problem with him I hired him third, plus, he's nice enough.

AJ Mason, the rocker chick. She was the first female I hired on the spot, due to her doing the best in the stealth test, and being a decent mechanic and having some good composure. While speed and running distance could be a issue, her strength and luck might be rather...fatal. But due to her being incredible at stealth and being among the least annoying, I hired her fourth.

Brandon Wilson, the jock, and seems to get a kick out of being called "Buggzy". Why that is I'll never know. His strength is beyond incredible, and is the strongest one here, and his speed and running distance are great as well. He's a bit easy to get frightened though, and he didn't do well at the stealth challenge and absolutely failed the repair challenge. But his strength and quickness to react and due to the fact he actually is a nice guy gave him the honor of being the second to be hired.

Chad Kensington, the preppy guy. He did great at luck and was great at speed, but everything else was pretty poor, and he was the first to cower out during the fear challenge, and he's not good with strength, repair, and running distance. Plus, he's the most unpleasant of the bunch, causing him to be the tenth and final guy to be hired.

Deborah Kim, the bookish girl. Her repair is incredible, and her stealth is great as well, making her already better than a number of the rest. Her fear could be a concern, as well as her strength, stamina, luck, and speed. But her repair allowed her to be the sixth to be hired.

Eric LaChappa, the nerd. Perhaps the biggest bullying target due to his weight, and flunking the speed test and strength test. His composure is better than Chad's at least, and he's alright with luck. However, for a large kid, he's surprisingly stealthy and rivals Deborah in repair, making him the eighth to be hired, plus he's the kindest of them all.

Jenny Myers, the girl next door. The bravest of the bunch, and among the most lucky. Her stealth is fine, but her repair, speed, and strength may be a problem. She's the sweetest of the bunch however, making her fifth to be hired.

Kenny Riedell, the head counselor. The name doesn't lie, as he's fine in every category, with little weaknesses to follow. Additionally, he displayed a certain amount of leadership, becoming a well liked figure. It's why I hired him first, and gave him the position of head counselor.

Rob Dier, the regular. I honestly don't have much to say about him, except he did slightly worse than the rest, pretty much 4's all around. But he's kind enough and Kenny seems to place a lot of trust in him, so I hired him ninth.

Tiffany Cox, the flirty girl. Once again, the name doesn't lie, as she's pretty much a walking sex symbol. Also, her last name's rather ironic. Her stealth was excellent as well as her stamina, but everything else is rather lackluster. Plus, she tended to distract Brandon and Chad, and she was just barely hired, being the eleventh and final one to be hired.

Vanessa Jones, the athletic girl. She did the best in the speed test, but that's really it, with everything else being rather poor, especially repair. Her speed however, allowed her to be seventh to be hired.

I already assigned them to certain areas, and where you may ask?

Crystal Lake.

AKA, the same place where a ton of murders happened due to the resurgence of Jason Voorhees, who apparently was attacked by some other campers and drowned while two counselors were off doin' the deed. His mother Pamela was obviously pissed, I mean, I'd be pissed if my kid was killed by a bunch of kids and two counselors were off doing their own thing, not watching them. However, Pamela went on to kill two counselors, preventing the camp from being reopened.

Yet that didn't stop the others from trying to re open it. In 1979, the camp was re-opened briefly, and eight people were supposed to be setting up, but never came to fruition, as Pamela came and killed a lot of the re builders. It was re opened again, this time the murders took place at Packanack Lodge, and once again at Higgins Haven. The legend was reported to have seen in places such as Elm Street and even Manhattan of all places.

The only question is why do people keep going back even though the murders spread like wildfire? It's something I never knew. Maybe it's the money, they're bored, they want to hunt down Voorhees (Which is a stupid idea by the way, because he just keeps coming back), or maybe the thrill of just him being around. All I'm hoping is for this time to be different, as I already have blood on my hands, and I don't want a bathtub of it.

I just gotta hope I guess.


End file.
